Happy ending
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: Annabeth's happy ending! Set after lost hero! PLEASE READ! CHECK OUT POLLS POLL! R&R!  xxCharmspeakerxx


**Annabeth Pov**

"We've found it!" Jason yelled making everyone running faster to the edge of the ship. I saw a couple of campers point to Leo's boat and get their weapons.

"They're getting their weapons Jason!" I yelled over the wind.

"Put Argo II down Leo."

"I'm the captain so I tell myself what to do!" Leo argued. "Leo go land the beautiful ship!" Then he went to the other side of himself like he was two people into one. "Eye eye captain Leo!" Then he went to the wheel and landed the ship down.

"Piper go get the olive tree!" I yelled. Piper nodded and ran to get the tree. She came back with the small olive tree in her hands. We landed with a big bump. Leo came back and stood next to me.

"We come in pieces!" He said holding the peace sign up. We all stared at him. And I mean WE ALL stared at him. Piper finally punched his shoulder. "Ouch! You've got a hard hand beauty queen." Then every one murmured Leo's comment with please.

"You may come down." A girl said with two dogs at her side. The girl had long brown hair with hazel eyes and the letters that Jason has on his arm burnt in hers. One of the dogs was silver wile the other was gold and they had ruby eyes that glowed.

Jason got off the ship first. Piper followed him and then came Leo. Apart of me didn't want to come down but the other half said 'get Percy leave Jason and get out of here!' I finally got down with Leo's help. Last time I came down the ship… I nearly broke my ankle… Twice.

"You okay?" Piper asked.

"Yeah."

The girl with the dogs glared at Piper. I knew that this girl was going to give Piper a hard time. I looked for Percy in my eye shot all around.

"Are you here to collect Percy Jackson?" A guy asked. His short was spiked up, brown eyes, crocket teeth and a quiver filled with arrows with a bow behind his back.

"Yes." Jason said staring at the girl with the dogs. "Nice to see you Reyna."

"Nice to see you too Jason…" Her head jerked towards Leo. "What's your name?" She nicely asked Leo.

"Leo, Leo Valdez." Leo replied trying to impress her.

"You seem weak Leo Valdez."

"I am not weak!" Leo argued.

"A girl punched you. She looks like a daughter of… Ah, I see. That's why you seem weak."

"What?" Piper asked.

"Are you the daughter of Mars?"

"No. Aphrodite. Who are you the daughter of?"

"That's none of your concern daughter of… Aphrodite." Her head slowly jerked to Jason. "It's really nice to see Jason Grace."

"I know it is." Jason joked.

"Ha ha. Don't."

"You don't like jokes Reyna?" Leo asked.

"Jokes are pointless Valdez!"

"Well then you're off my Christmas list."

"Leo." I nudged him to stop being himself. "Stop being you."

"Fine then. But only because I like you Annabeth-"

"Wait! Did you say Annabeth?" The boy asked Leo.

"What's wrong with the name Annabeth?" I asked.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes I'm Annabeth…"

"You need to come with me!" Reyna took my wrist and pulled me through the crowd. The dogs followed her by the side and the rest of the camp was behind us. Jason looked happy but sad at the same time. Piper had no expression in her face and Leo just followed everyone. Reyna wouldn't let go of my wrist until we entered an arena with a lot of weapons. Everyone got their weapons before going in. So did I. Reyna suddenly stopped in front of me. I couldn't see over her head. Gods, she was tall. I head metals clang together; more than two. Reyna hadn't let go of my wrist yet. She slowly started walking into the arena. We past the barrier and we walked on dirt. I admired the arena.

"Lupa." Reyna quietly said. I heard trots come closer and remembered what Chiron had told me before we left: _Be careful of Lupa. She's very judgemental so make a good impression._ I closed my eyes and thought of my seaweed brain. "Where's the son of Neptune?"

_On a quest. She should be back today. _I head Lupa's voice in my head. It was soft and bitter. Percy was already doing quests here! That was so great except that we travelled all the way from New York to find out that my seaweed brain ISN'T HERE!

Reyna turned back to me. "You're going to have to stay here until fish boy comes back from his quest but you have to do it our way until he does."

"What's your way?" I asked. Her grip got tighter.

"Training. That's all we ever do. Come on, I'll show you where the armour is."

And we pushed through the crowd again.

Training was hard. I didn't know how to do it their way and they tried to teach me but I'm a Greek demi-god, not a Roman demi-god. Jason, Piper and Leo were no where to be seen and Percy was no where to be found.

"Why do you call Percy fish boy?" I asked Reyna in the arts and crafts session with was still training.

"Because once we had a contest to name all the fish in the sea and he got all of them. Including the non existing fish."

I was about to say something when I heard some girls screaming "PERCY AND BAILEY ARE FIGHTING AGAIN. THIS TIME IF PERCY LOSES, HE HAS TO KISS HER! AND IF BAILEY LOSES, SHE HAS TO GIVE SOME OF HER CLOTHING TO THE POOR! YUK! POOR PEOPLE SHOULD GET LIVES!"

Reyna stared at me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"N-nothing. Oh, Gods. I hope he wins." I stumbled.

"He always does… Come on!" And she grabbed my wrist and started running to the arena.

The fight had already started when we got there. Jason, Piper and Leo were sitting next to me on the bleachers in the back row. Percy had his jet black hair trimmed over his eyes so that you couldn't see them. He had more muscle in his arms and legs. He had a purple shirt on instead of an orange shirt. He was well toned, a little red from the fighting. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and some girls screamed. The Aphrodite girls. Percy hadn't taken his eyes off Bailey. Bailey had short blonde hair, blue eyes and a face expression that said 'Just leave me alone'. She looked sad. They were neck and neck –no literally- their necks were touching together. They had dropped their swords on the ground and back from each other by a couple of steps.

"That's it. I win." Percy smirked. Bailey still didn't smile, even if she won. Percy chuckled. "Why are you laughing?" The girls that screamed when Percy brushed his hair out of his face got up and went into the arena, next to Percy. They wore cheerleader outfits and had pompoms.

"Planing helps when you're in a fight." And suddenly, water came around his legs, hips, arms and hands. Bailey still had no expression in her face. "Want that kiss?"

"Not really."

"Cool." He made a cage out of water around the two of them. I could see their body shape through the water cage. One shape went closer to the other and they hugged. After a while, they broke apart and went back to where they were standing before. One figure clicked his figures and the water crashed down, making everyone soaking wet. Everyone in the arena except for me which was really strange. Of corse, Percy wasn't wet. The cheerleaders started to cheer for Percy. Bailey and Percy shook hands and picked up their swords. Percy's sword turned back into a ball point pen and he shoved it back into his pocket. "You know what sucks for you?" Percy asked Bailey who was drying off.

"What?" Bailey asked.

"You have to donate your clothing to the poor." Percy laughed. The cheerleaders came around Percy and hugged him. One girl tried to kiss him a couple of times. "Dude. Stop it." He told the cheerleader. "I'm waiting for someone okay."

"I'll always wait for you Percy." The cheerleader said sadly. She ran off smiling.

Everyone started to walk out of the arena. Percy shoved his hand into his pocket and took a picture out. A girl had brought him a bottle and he tip it on the ground. The girl patted his shoulder and left. There were only Reyna, Piper, Leo, Jason and me left in the arena. Jason and Piper got up and started walking down to Percy. Leo and Reyna followed shortly after. I sighed and followed Reyna and Leo down to the arena. Jason stood next to Percy who was still looking at the picture.

"Who's that?" Jason asked Percy, looking at the picture. I waited for his answer. I knew it wasn't me.

"My mother and … my girlfriend." I looked down, ashamed at his answer.

"What would you do if your girlfriend was here?" Piper asked Percy. He didn't take his eyes off the picture.

Percy laughed. "I don't know. I don't even know if I'll ever see her again."

Percy looked like he was on the edge of crying.

"Percy, what's her name?" Piper asked putting her hand on his shoulder

"Annabeth Lee Chase, daughter of Athena." He still didn't look up. "I think about her all the time. Gods, I miss her." Percy finally put the picture in his pocket and looked up. "I'm sorry. I believe I don't know you. I'm Percy Jackson."

"Piper. And these are my friends, Jason and Leo." Piper replied. He hadn't notice that I was standing behind Reyna.

"Hey, Reyna." Percy said to Reyna. "Have you got any news yet?"

"Yeah. Um, a ship landed on our ground, that's why these people are here."

"Okay…" Reyna stepped away from her spot so that Percy could look at me. I hadn't notice that Reyna stepped away until I felt a hand lifting my chin. I saw his face, his eyes. My knees fell weak by his gaze upon me.

"Holly Poseidon," He said shocked. "Is it really you Annabeth?" I shook my head in agreement. He let go of my chin and took two steps away from me. He tangled his fingers in his hair and came back to me. He lifted me to his lips and kissed me. I kissed him back with all the pain I had, slowly losing every little bit. It was like a dream. My perfect dream that would never end.

We broke apart and stared at each other in the eyes. "Oh gods, you're more beautiful than in my dreams." He said tightening his grip around my waist. I put my palms on his rosy cheeks and kissed his forehead. "I love you wise girl."

I blushed. "I love you too seaweed brain," And kissed him again. For now on, every kiss we have, counts for every moment, everyday. "I really do."

We broke apart again and he hugged me. "I'm never going to leave you again. No matter what happens." Percy said his breath hot on my cheek. He lifted me off the ground and carried me as a new bride on her wedding day. I kissed his cheek and cradled into his arms. He sat on the ground and rocked me from side to side. Piper, Leo, Jason and Reyna had gone and all was left was Percy and me, in each other arms, in love. I closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder. He kissed my jaw bone and up too my lips. I counted every second of us being together. Every kiss, every hug, ever quests, every time we talked.

I love my seaweed brain.

**2,001 words three pages and not one song! NEW RECORD! Boo Yeah!**

**Haha, I don't own PJO. I love Romance, I love Percabeth and I hope that they will find each other in SON OF NEPTUNE! Or the fifth book of the series…**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Check out my poll!**

**Love Ya!**

**xxCharmspeakerxx!**

**:D **


End file.
